1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently it has become standard that image forming apparatuses are equipped with a function for connecting to a network. On image forming apparatuses capable of connecting to networks, various data processing can be executed, data or commands being received from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer via a network and processed. One example of technology that took advantage of this is a remote activation technique in which activation processing of an image forming apparatus is initiated when the image forming apparatus receives an activation request from a user via a network.
Meanwhile, a technique exists in which at activation time, a particular external input is detected, and in accordance with the detected input, an activation mode or initialization processing is switched. For example, there is a technique in which, when an operation in which operation keys are pressed in a predetermined order, or when insertion of a USB device is detected, activation in a maintenance mode or setting can be performed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-18447 discloses a remote activation control technique of a management target server that is managed by a management server. Specifically, when the management target server initiates activation processing upon an activation request from the network, the management server, having detected the activation processing, performs activation control of the management target server by transmitting information for the activation processing to the management target server.
However, with the above described conventional techniques, there exists a problem that, when an apparatus detects an external input upon remote activation, regardless of the will of a user, transition is made into a special activation mode such as the maintenance mode, based on the content of the external input.
Also, with the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-18447, a management server for performing control of remote activation of the management target server is necessary. Further, there exists a problem that because activation control of the management target server is performed in accordance with a setting value set in the management server, activation control cannot be performed according to a status of the management target server (such as a hardware connection status).